AURUM KINGDOM: THE PRINCESS AND HER KNIGHT
by Prince of Yoki Kingdom
Summary: This is a spoof/side-story/sequel to the "Yoki Kingdom Series", although this is the first story to be published due to proofreading issues. This story can be read as a stand-alone and a sequel at the same time. This story basically covers the first romantic encounter of the Prince of Yoki Kingdom. A fated meeting with the Princess of Aurum Kingdom. Feel free to post a review :)
1. PROLOGUE

I still remember the day that person saved me. The day where I was supposed to drown along with the many books inside the library of the Imperial University. There, my best friend came looking for help in order to lift the shattered bookcase that trapped me under. My leg was caught in it in which I wasn't able to move, even for an inch. However, the second I looked in front of me, I saw this prince whom I've always adorned. His stature that is of a dignified prince, his appearance, his demeanour, everything about him is majestic and I for one think he is the coolest person at the university who is also the same age as I. I was filled with happiness as the thought of dying was suddenly erased from my mind. Who would have thought that this prince whom I always liked would come and save me; the Prince of Nitos Kingdom. However, as soon as he tried lifting the bookcase, he shrieked in pain as he cut his finger and eventually a quake struck again and so he ran and left me. I was heart-stricken as I never would have thought that he would abandon me. My slim hope was all lost and all I could do was to tell my best friend to run away and leave me behind. I don't want her to share the same fate as me. She hesitated at first, but I yelled at her to leave me behind. There, I felt really hopeless as I was left alone.

I don't know the reason why, but apparently an earthquake of a continental scale struck the Imperial University. It was at a scale that had never been seen or experienced. However, some scholars at the university contemplated that it is occurring throughout the entire continent. The magnitude was so strong that it cracked various portions of the campus. However, what was even worse is that a tsunami would struck this very island where the Imperial Union and the Imperial University stands in just a couple of minutes and submerge the lowlands. I never would have wanted something like this to occur, not after the huge war that was spurred by the eastern empire which wreaked several kingdoms. My kingdom was lucky enough that a certain kingdom obliterated the empire before it engulfed my kingdom. Because of this, our economy did not suffer and instead went on without worries. But, I guess all of these are what I am now capable of thinking, as my life will soon expire. I just hope that this same disaster will no longer occur in the future, this is just so painful.


	2. CHAPTER I

CHAPTER I: A VOICE REACHING OUT FOR ME

However, after a while, I heard footsteps and a voice calling my name. I was shocked as it can only be my best friend who disclosed that I needed help. I shouted to let the guy know that I'm at the edge of the library's west wing. Then, what greeted me was the sight of the person whom I've always hated. This person who always committed mistakes, was the worst student in class, weak, and a failure and dull. Although, I heard that he has been through a lot and is just starting to have a normal life once again. I never viewed him as someone cool and handsome as I always thought that he was pathetic for a prince. According to my peers, he is the esteemed prince of Yoki Kingdom, the kingdom that obliterated the Eastern Empire. Although, I don't have any hopes that he would be able to save me since the glass bookshelf would just hurt his fingers. However, he did not hesitate even when he saw the broken bookcase and began to carry it. I heard him shriek in pain, I saw blood dripping from his hands but he did not falter. Sweat flowed down from his body and intense pain surely enveloped his arms. However, after some time, he managed to life the bookcase and I was set free. After all the pain he endured, he smiled at me and asked if I was okay. I was already poised to run to safety with him following me from behind, but he was caught in a debris.

The chandelier broke-free from the ceiling and hit the prince. I saw blood dripping from his head and his back. Apparently, the chandelier knocked him down and was stacked behind him. I tried to pull his arms but I couldn't, until he uttered words to me that I should run and save myself. I told him that I won't leave him, but he insisted and told me that saving me wouldn't have any meaning at all if I didn't survive. Because of his words and the way he toned it, I ran as far as I could and thanked him for saving me. Although, just by looking at him I know the pain he is enduring. Soon, water reached the university and so I tried running as fast as I can until I reached the highlands. However, I will never forget the bravery and courage that the prince possessed, the prince of Yoki Kingdom. Who would have thought that the person whom I branded as a wimp was that much strong, I feel bad though that I left for him to die, but there is nothing that I can do about it now.

After a while, I finally reached the highlands and was safe. Then, another wave of the tsunami hit the university and it engulfed the entire second floor, some campuses collapsed while others stood still, including the library which was built using our technology. Eventually, the earthquake stopped and the water level went down to normal. I was then able to retaliate with my best friend while crying in happiness. The professors accounted the students and found out that the Prince of Yoki Kingdom indeed did not manage to survive. I felt an intense pain in my heart as he died because of me. I felt hopeless and guilty for what had happened. After all this time, if only I had been kinder to him and considered his status of having multiple personalities, I may have not regretted him saving me. But, I was blinded with reality and instead fell in love with a real pathetic man, the prince of Nitos Kingdom who excelled in cowardice. I shared what happened with my best friend and she too was shocked that the person that the two of them are constantly bad mouthing was actually the one with a kind heart. She even told me that as soon as she asked for help, he asked where I am and ran without hesitation and instead with determined eyes.


	3. CHAPTER II

CHAPTER II: LOOKING FOR HIM

It took a while, but the ground began to stabilize and the water started to subside. I never would have thought that a monster tsunami would ravage this island even though it was surrounded by massive sea walls. According to some people who were talking, the sea walls were completely destroyed and would be needing immediate repair. After we were assured that it was safe to go down, I hurried back to the lowlands to look for him, hoping that he is still alive. It took me a while that the sun was already starting to set until I saw a red puddle and torn clothes in the distant. Eventually, I saw his body lying in one of the debris. As soon as I saw him, I ran towards to him and gripped the fact that he might still be alive. However, as soon as I got close to him, he was full of bruises and open wounds. Blood was coming out from several cuts around his body. Obviously, his clothes were torn apart that I could see through his body. However, never have I seen a person that looked so princely, especially with his beautiful blonde hair. I even saw hundreds of glass shards stuck in the arms he used to help save me. I knew for a moment that he is already dead that I lied down in grief that the one who saved me perished just like that.

However, I caught a glimpse of his finger twitching that I hurried to him and placed my ear on his chest. Although, weak, I heard his heart still beating. So, I immediately performed CPR, even though indirect, it would be my very first kiss. However, I did not stutter and proceeded as it was the life of my saviour that I am saving. It took me a while that my best friend and some other students reached me. It was hard and it seems he wouldn't budge. Then, I decided to use my magic, however I knew for a second that we couldn't use magic in the university because of the presence of stones that stops us from doing so. Eventually, I tried my best and put all of my heart in the one last blow when he eventually breathe out. When he woke up, I saw his kind aqua blue eyes staring at me and said that he was glad to see me alive and safe before passing out. I felt happiness in my heart that tears fell down from my eyes, tears that wouldn't fall ever since I was young. I was so happy to see him alive. I placed his head on my lap and started petting his head. The more I look at him, the more handsome he gets. My heart constantly beat whenever I see him, it's like he was my fated person.

After some time, I told the professors that I will bring him to my place and cure him as I am the most capable person throughout the university when it comes to healing. After all, inside my room I can use my healing magic. I asked some other boys to help me carry him to my room. Although, I could see that the dormitory is thrashed, luckily the third floor where my room is located escaped the disaster. It's as if it was part of a different world. They left the prince at my bed and they went out as soon as possible, after all I cannot use my magical powers if people are around because there is a chance that I could sip their life force as I am still inexperienced when it comes to using it. I removed his wet and torn shirt together with his pants. Because he was so wet and convulsing, I even removed his underwear but took care not to see his privates. I covered it with a hand towel from my dresser. I started cleaning his body with a damp cloth, but it was hard to focus with a body of a young man in front of me. While cleaning his body I could touch him and feel his warmth. I feel a different kind of sensation in my heart that it is so hard to control. After some time, I managed to clean his body and dry his hair. There, I performed my healing magic and magical circles appeared all around the room, it was a tough process and it exhausted me greatly, but eventually all his severe open wounds closed. Finally, I bandaged some of the severe ones that were left unhealed. I even took time to remove all the glass shards in his hands. I felt so tired that I fell asleep at the bed, beside him.


	4. CHAPTER III

CHAPTER III: A BOY BESIDE ME

I woke up after a few hours and was shocked to see a naked boy beside me. Then, it came to me that I was the one who brought him inside my room. Then, looking at him, my heart beat so fast and wasn't able to resist touching his body, it was so hard and strong. Suddenly, I felt the urge to hug him and it felt like the happiest moment of my life and I don't know why. But, I thought that I wouldn't mind entrusting my life with this boy, a feeling I never once had. Eventually, I felt asleep while still in ecstasy.

However, after some time my best friend went inside the room and I heard her scream in my dreams and woke up because of it. She then uttered what I am doing with a naked boy beside me, and while I'm hugging him at that. I felt really embarrassed that I stood up and explained the matter to her. But, the thing is, I saw a familiar stature beside her, as I was trying to catch a glimpse, it shocked me that it was my older brother. I was so shocked that I panicked, knowing that my brother would get mad at me for bringing a naked person, and a boy at that inside my room, not to mention that I was hugging him as well. Never did I know that my brother took a picture of it. Eventually, my brother asked my best friend to leave as he will talk to me. I felt nervous as to what my brother would tell me.

However, it wasn't how I expected to be. I explained everything that happened, even the things that I felt. Then, he told me that those emotions are what I lacked but appeared because of the boy beside me. He told me that what I expressed was love. He told me that I love him. But, I told him that I always hated him in the past that my heart couldn't waver like that. However, he told me that the heart could move even at the shortest amount of time when it knows who it really is beating for. Then he teased me for lusting the body of the prince. It was shameful of me as a princess but he did not mind it at all that I was surprised. Then, I asked him if he is mad at me for falling in love with the Prince of Yoki Kingdom, however I did not expect what he said to me afterwards. He said that he wouldn't mind it if it was the Prince of Yoki Kingdom, it's as if he knows him that he could entrust his little sister to him. I asked him for why he told me that he wouldn't mind it and that why he would even happy with it happening. Then, he told me of the life of the prince.

I was so shocked to hear what happened to him. I felt pain in my heart to know how much he suffered and when my brother showed me a video of the countless torturing that the prince experienced. He even told me how he didn't have multiple personalities but instead lost his memories several times and it was only recently that he recovered all of his memories. It appears that I misunderstood him completely. Who would have thought that he experienced a lot of hardships. Even the fact that at the time Yoki Kingdom crushed the Eastern Empire, I did not knew it was him who headed that venture to obliterate the empire. I learned a lot about the prince that I was so shocked. Then, he told me how I may be able to nurture his heart and allow him to be free once again. After all, it seems that he became all too serious after what had happened that my brother saw it during the many times that they see each other in diplomatic meetings. Then, my brother justified to me again how he would love it if it was the Prince of Yoki Kingdom whom I will fall in love with. He told me that he could entrust my life with him. Then he teased me again about how I should remove the small towel briefly covering his privates, I felt so embarrassed that I started punching my brother while he kept on laughing. But then, he told me that his body indeed endured a lot that is why I felt it to be really strong. Eventually, my brother took off and told me to take care of the prince.

Apparently, my unrequited love began from here. Then, I suddenly wasn't able to resist the urge to hug him. I thought to myself that I wanted to protect this person. After everything that I heard about him from my brother, it's like I finally knew who he was. Then, with my arms, I wanted to share my warmth with him. It's like I'm already truly in love with my saviour. I even started petting his head and touching his face. I could see how pained his look was that I even had more of an urge to hug him. Then, I felt sleepy while I hugged him and while I used one of his arm as a pillow. Looking at it, it's like we are a full-pledged couple. Little did I know that through the night as it got really hot, I stripped my clothes, leaving only my underwear on the bottom on. My breasts actually touched his body but I paid no mind as I was too exhausted and sleepy. I felt so comfortable hugging him that I immediately fell asleep.


	5. CHAPTER IV

CHAPTER IV: A SUDDEN GLIMPSE

However, the day after was something that surprised me. Apparently, my best friend together with our friends came to my room to check out on me and saw the two of us naked. They thought of something else that they were so shocked and left in embarrassment for intruding. Eventually, I woke up together with him. Our eyes met each other and I felt mellow from seeing his beautiful aqua blue eyes staring at me. He then asked me why I'm hugging him and so I answered and lied up. However, I saw him blushed and he lied up as well in shock. Apparently, my breasts were showing and so I immediately covered them. What was even worse was that he grasped that only a small towel was covering his body, his privates. He asked me what I did while he stood from the bed and while I was covering my breasts. However, adding more misunderstanding, my best friend walked inside the room seeing the back of the prince without any cover that she blushed even more when she saw me almost naked. She told me how it was inappropriate to sleep with a guy the first time we meet. Then, we shouted that it wasn't like that. Eventually, the troubles stopped and I explained everything. Although, it was really hard for me to focus, seeing the naked body of the prince while standing up, it's like my heart is being crushed. I felt like convulsing that I stopped covering my breast, then out of embarrassment he tried to cover me with a cloth but he tripped and his body was pressed against mine and we both fell by the bed. Our faces met really close with each other and our bodies touching each other. We could see each other blushing, even more so is that we weren't able to resist the urge to kiss each other. Hot fluids came to my mouth and it felt so wonderful. I unconsciously hugged him while he groped my breasts. It was a different kiss from what I felt before, our tongues touching each other felt really well. Then, I did not notice that something hard was poking my privates. When I looked I saw his thing that I was so shocked that I screamed. Then, we both came to our senses and stopped doing what we just did.

We felt really embarrassed with what we just did. It's like we're having an intercourse. Good thing I managed to keep my virginity. But, I cannot deny that it was one of the best feelings that I ever had. He then covered his privates with his hands until my brother went inside the room in shock. He told us that we should never had intercourse because we only just met. But, I knew for a moment that my brother was teasing me, little did I know that my brother casted a spell in the two of us that we felt the urge that we felt earlier. We were so calmed that he did not catch us with what we were doing earlier. However, at the side I saw my best friend in tears and blushing, apparently she saw everything and was shocked to see her best friend performing a lewd act. We felt extremely embarrassed that we distance ourselves from each other and said within us, never again. Amidst the intense moment, my brother wasn't actually mad, after all he wanted the Prince of Yoki to be my betrothed, as he knew that he was perfect for me. However, I don't know how to explain everything to my best friend. But, my brother asked her to come with him and teased about the thing that happened that I ranted to my brother not to do so.

I was able to rest assured, because my best friend is a really kind person that I know she would understand my case. Then, I forgot that I was left alone with the prince of Yoki Kingdom beside me. We talked awkwardly and I asked for us to formally look to each other. But, he wouldn't look at me straight in the eye but instead is looking away and is blushing. Apparently he felt ashamed with what he just did and he apologized for almost making love to me. But, I told him that it wasn't his fault, as I was also to blame. So I asked him to look at me straight in the eye, he wouldn't so I took the liberty of touching his face and gently forcing him to look at me. Our eyes met and I saw a different side of him, his embarrassed side and it was too cute for me to handle. Then, he told me how I am so beautiful that he wasn't able to resist the lustful urge he felt earlier. He was worried that I would hate him for it, but I assured him that I won't hate him for that. Then, for the first time I asked him if I could embrace him to help dissipate the pain even if for just a little. Then, he agreed after hesitating for a bit, and I knew for a moment that he was so happy about it. Then, I thought to myself again how I wanted to protect him, I wanted to protect the fragile soul he have inside of his strong body. Then, he suddenly asked if he could hug me back. I blushed for a moment but I agreed to do so. I felt his arms touching my body afterwards. It's like he really calmed down for the first time, his heart felt at ease. After all, through my powers I always felt how his heart was tense. But, now it was so calm that you could hear the waves from the sea. Then, he thanked me for showing those affections to him and healing him. So, I told him how I should be the one thanking him as if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here today.

However, we forgot again that we are actually naked. But I paid no mind as kind arms are holding onto me. However, apparently my brother and best friend were talking all this time while eavesdropping.


	6. CHAPTER V

CHAPTER V: MY THOUGHTS (THE BROTHER'S PERSPECTIVE)

I never would have thought that thing would have happened. I may have told my sister's best friend about how I induced the two of them to have that urge, but I also told her afterwards that I don't have that kind of power and she was shocked. Then, I told her the dark past of the prince, after all it would be okay for her best friend to know about this. How the prince was forced to have intercourse with hundreds of women, most of whom were of nobility. Although it may have felt good for him, who knows how much damaged it gave him mentally, the feeling of being forced several times is so painful to muster. Obviously, she was shocked with what I told her and asked me why I did not stop the two of them. However, I told her that if it was that prince I wouldn't mind at all, but of course I would stop them before 'that' happened. The thing is, I want her to feel what true love is, I don't want her to become betrothed to the prince of Nitos kingdom which was initially planned by our mother, the Queen of Aurum Kingdom; Queen Coresis. I don't want her to be forced to love someone she does not like. Well, she even told me about how she thought him wrong and how he pathetically left my sister to die out of cowardice. I was actually stunned, but only a bit. Then again, I told her that one of the reason I allowed the two of them to become intimate for a bit is because it weren't for the prince, she may not be here today, so basically she owes her life to the Prince of Yoki Kingdom. She calmed after and knew for herself that the prince was actually the right guy for her best friend, the person who will finally allow my sister to smile without tensions; a smile that is full of happiness. Also, I want the prince whom was once my student in swordsmanship to feel cheerful once more.


	7. CHAPTER VI

CHAPTER VI: THE URGING TRUTH

Then, I never expected this but he suddenly confessed to me the reason why he felt the lustful urge on me. I was shocked when he told me how he became a sexual host at a distant kingdom when he was abducted. Although it happened to him several times, the worst thing was at the last kingdom where he was abducted to. He was forced to have intercourse with several girls while having a video with his face clearly shown. It became a sensation and the person who exploited it earned billions of money. Apparently, it was the person whom was supposed to be my betrothed, the prince of Nitos kingdom. He was forced to perform acts he did not want, although he told me how good it may have felt, it pained him to do something with someone whom he did not like. I felt sorry for him that it made me even more determined to protect him. Apparently, the women loved his body so much that they started having intercourse with him several times a day. He told me how embarrassing it was whenever he goes out even after he was rescued. After all, the videos spread like disease and it immediately ruined his reputation as the Price of Yoki Kingdom.

However, he told me how he felt when he tried doing it to me, he felt really calm and hot from within. Something he did not feel while doing it with other girls. I guess this is what they would call love. Apparently he is reacting differently to me. Although, I'm quite happy that I managed to protect my chastity, even though I would be glad either way if it was him. I only knew him for a moment but it already felt like I've known him for a really long time. He may have a really dark past, but all I know is that he has a kind heart deep inside him. I want for him to cheer up and act like everyone our age. That is why I'll be the one to help him emerge and I'm fully determined to do so. Right now, I have already abandoned all my love for the pathetic Prince of Nitos Kingdom. This prince that I'm with right now is the real prince that was constantly being bullied and I'll be more than happy to offer him happiness even if for just a little bit.

The time came, soon everything went back to normal and we went back to our home kingdoms. I said my farewell to him and the fact that we'd separate was something I couldn't imagine, it's like I don't want to lose him. This time, my feelings aren't that of obsession, but a genuine one.


	8. CHAPTER VII

CHAPTER VII: AN INVITATION TO MY CHERISHED PRINCE

The moment I reached home, I asked my mom to extend an invitation to Yoki Kingdom. She gave me a letter with her seal and I filled in the particulars. I'm planning on surprising my mother on what a great person the prince I would be introducing to her. The invitation reached Yoki Kingdom and everything went according to plan, but this time the prince brought with him a letter from the King, the expense was paid for by my kingdom, after all Yoki Kingdom's coffers ran dry during the recent war. As soon as the ship reached the port, I was already expecting him and was excited to see him. Then, the second he entered the carriage he was shocked to see me, apparently he did not know that I was the princess of this kingdom. I told him how he was rude and told the lady of the court to introduce me. He was actually shocked that it was me that he blushed, I think he remembered what happened between us at the university. Well, I also felt embarrassed with when I remembered it. Then he suddenly kneeled and introduced to me that he is the Prince of Yoki Kingdom under the Caasi House. I can't believe my eyes because he was so majestic. Apparently his father put in a lot of pressure on him to represent his kingdom. I introduced him to my mother but she was quite displeased for a reason I don't know. There, he gave the letter he was holding, I then told my mom that I'll tour him around the castle town. We left the room and sure enough my mom read the letter but asked the attendant to put it away. He saw in the letter how the King of Yoki Kingdom wanted the princess to become betrothed to the Prince of Yoki Kingdom, but being as conservative as she is, she didn't want that prince to become a member of her family because she knows of his dark past and how he had those sexual acts. She immediately hated the prince that she planned sending him back as soon as they return from the castle town.

We went back to the palace, we were having quite some time together until I tripped on a flowerbed and flowers happened to get stuck all around my hair and dress. Here, for the very first time I saw the prince laugh, I guess he never laughed for a really long time. I got mad at him but he apologized while still hiding his laugh. He helped remove the flowers and told me how clumsy I am. Little did I know that we are having fun beside the room where my father is currently resting, and the thing is he was awake at the time and saw us having so much fun by the window. Eventually, we walked around and talked about a lot of stuff, hearing his words, I felt like going to his kingdom. However, what I saw while we are conversing is a different side of him, finally he is acting normally and it made me happy, enough to make tears fall down from my eyes. He then wiped my tears and asked me why I was crying and so I told him that I was just happy to be talking like that with him. Then, he smirked and told me that he too was having a great time.


	9. CHAPTER VIII

CHAPTER VIII: PRELUDE TO SEPARATION

Eventually we went back to the palace to have dinner. Then, my mother told me how the prince needed to go home immediately and so I asked her the reason why. I forced her and soon told that he doesn't want to be with a filthy person and exclaimed a lot about his past. Eventually, out of anger he talked back to my mother, Queen Coresis and told her that it wasn't his fault that it happened to him. He then apologized for his rudeness and ran outside, what was painful is that I saw tears from his eyes and that pained look on his face. Because of this, I fell into a tantrum and told my mom the reason why I brought him to the kingdom. I told her how he saved me from dying and the amount of happiness I felt when I was with him for a short amount of time. I wanted her to dismiss the engagement with the Prince of Nitos Kingdom. She went furious and got mad. I told her how she should consider my happiness and that I love him. She slapped me that I ran outside and told her that I hate her. The timing was kind of wrong as my father, the weakened King Rhybose was already preparing to enter the dining room. There, my mother told about my being stubborn. Then, my brother told his thoughts about us. He told how the prince saved me when the Prince of Nitos Kingdom clearly abandoned me. He said that if it weren't for the Prince of Yoki Kingdom I wouldn't be there. Still, my mother was stubborn and told that he doesn't want her daughter to be associated with the filthy prince. Then, my father talked about how it was the very first time in several years that he saw me being sincerely happy, together with the prince. He told my mother to cancel the engagement and instead follow through with the proposal from the King of Yoki Kingdom as the lady of the court passed it to him as it is an important family matter. This somewhat calmed my mother and soon she realized how strict she was and how she was controlling my life all these years. My father told my mom to let me be free even if just for a moment. He wanted to see me smile, and the only way to do it is for me to be with the prince. Apparently, my brother was with my father that my mom had no other choice but to agree despite her conflicting feelings.


	10. CHAPTER IX

CHAPTER IX: PAINFUL TEARS

Soon, I saw him by the courtyard, crying alone. I sat beside him and hugged him. There, I told him to tell me what he is feeling right now. He told me everything that was paining his heart. He told me how it wasn't his fault that he was abducted. That it would have been better if I hadn't saved him back at the university, that he never should have felt what he felt with me, that way his wouldn't be aching too much right now to be separated from me. I couldn't stop my emotions seeing him that tears began falling from my eyes. I hugged him tighter and tried consoling him. He never actually wanted to remember his dark past, let alone for a person of stature to tell it straight down his face.

I asked him if he hated my mother for bad mouthing him earlier. Apparently, this was also the time that my mother, accompanied by my brother came to look for us. He told me how he did hate my mother, that it was all his fault all along, that he shouldn't have met me in the very beginning. That my mother was acting like any mother would, that he told me I shouldn't hate her that much for telling those mean words to me. This actually struck my mother hard as she never would have thought that the prince whom he hated would actually be the one to tell her daughter not to hate her regardless of what she did. Because of this, she felt guilty and so finally approached us.

There, he stood up and kneeled one of him legs to apologize to the queen and that he will now leave. So, he turned his back and started to walk away while tears are still falling from his eyes. Then, I never would have expected this, but my mother stopped him from walking away and asked him to face her. There, my mother saw the price with painful tears in his eyes, a pain that she caused. She realized how fragile the prince was despite his various sexual experiences that she was disgusted over with, that he was just a victim. There, she apologized with what she had said and approached and hugged him like a mother. There, the prince was shocked and then she told him that she was sorry and that she wanted him to forgive her for what she said earlier. There, the prince cried more and told her how he wasn't mad at her. There, finally my mother realized how kind the prince was, after all, she bears the power of feelings, the moment she touched the prince she already knew what his true self was, a kind little kid that was bullied. Eventually, the emotions ended and the queen asked for us to return back to our rooms and for the prince to stay. She then proceeded with an announcement that she will declare tomorrow that she told us to be prepared.

What happened the next day was something we did not expected. Apparently, the Royal Family of Yoki Kingdom came and the palace was filled with aristocrats. My mother declared that from there on the ties with Yoki Kingdom will only ever go stronger. There, she declared that I am now betrothed to the Prince of Yoki Kingdom, much to our shock. We were then asked to step in front, and the aristocrats clapped and were very happy that their princess has finally entered womanhood. The event was something I hadn't expected and it was quite a long day. The royalty from Yoki Kingdom then came home but left the Prince for a while. I asked my mom what it was and told me that from now on she will value my happiness, and that my happiness can only be found with that person, the Prince of Yoki Kingdom. This was one of my happiest moments in life, finally my relationship with my mother was restored, and it was all because of my faithful encounter with the Prince of Yoki Kingdom.


End file.
